The Forgotten Pureblood
by Nakamura Akira
Summary: Kimiko is the forgotten pure-blood of the vampire world, forcibly following Kaname's orders without question to keep herself alive. Eleven years after the death of the Kurans, Kimiko is now being forced by Kaname into an arranged marriage for his pleasure. Now the forgotten pure-blood must use her skills to take down those who had destroyed her family and used her for so long.


_**I promised myself I wouldn't start another fanfiction before finishing my other ones but here I am with something new. XD I honestly wanted a new Vampire Knight fanfiction where I could explore more of Rido without changing my other Vampire Knight fanfiction and I came up with this. Admittedly, I just wrote it up last night because of boredom but so far this seems like a decent start. Rido may seem a little ooc in this but it has been so long since I've read the Vampire Knight manga that their personalities are slightly lost on me.**_

 _ **I do not own Vampire Knight. I simply own my characters and story.**_

* * *

This wasn't the first time Kimiko was forced to clean after the Kuran family and it wouldn't be the last. The green eyed pure blood looked around the small home and sighed at the sight of all the blood. "Of all the things I have to deal with... you would think these pure-bloods would at least clean up after themselves."

"You are a pure-blood as well, Kimiko."

Kimiko rolled her eyes and cast a glance to the female aristocrat behind her. "Oh Hana how I differ from those monsters. At least I have some sort of common sense that justifies my own actions. Now you see here," she gestured lazily to the blood splattered walls and the broken furniture. "This was out of pure rage. Anger that could no longer be controlled and the monster behind this has immense power. Greater than my own and I have no doubt this monster will strike again." Kimiko inspected the mess carefully until she had what she needed, leaving the house with an annoyed look on her usual expressionless face.

"Rido is the problem I assume...I guessed it you know. Knew he would come back and cause trouble like he did before." Hana spoke nonchalantly.

"Your attitude towards this issue is beginning to bother me. I am not recognized as an important pure-blood but I am recognized enough to be thrown this kind of work like a dog who is in need of a bone. My family is dead and, as far as I know, I'm just a liability to you aristocrats so doing this filthy work is what keeps me from being murdered by the Kuran family. Not that that matters now since half of them are dead anyways." Kimiko ran a hand through her dark hair but the same annoyed look remained on her face.

"Just think of it this way Kimiko," Hana gently pulled her friend into the car they had arrived in and closed the door behind them, waiting until the driver started the car and the soft hum of the tires against the road calmed them both down. "If the remaining Kurans kill each other then you will be the last one alive. No one would dare treat you this way again and I am more than sure that you will have them on their hands and knees kissing your feet."

"Right." Kimiko closed her eyes but a feeling of dread washed over her. This wasn't something she had ever felt before and, knowing how well she was with sensing the future, the forgotten pure-blood knew something bad was going to happen and soon.

* * *

 _ **Eleven Years Later**_

* * *

Kimiko looked on in disgust at the aristocrats dancing below her while her fingers fumbled with the bracelet around her wrist, trying to remain as still as she could. "He won't come to me if he doesn't catch my scent." her voice was softer than whisper and directed to Hana who was watching out for her.

"You know he has already, Kimiko. I've seen him glancing over here since he arrived and even if he hadn't spotted you he could have still smelled you from two towns away." Hana leaned against the railing to get a better look at the dance floor. "They are all ready to get on their hands and knees for you. I told you it would happen...even if it wasn't how I imagined it would be. Took long enough too."

"This isn't what I wanted Hana." Kimiko muttered and gave up in trying to remain hidden. Her hands were shaking to the point where she held onto the railing tightly to keep from ripping the bracelet off. "The Kurans were going to destroy themselves but this...making me marry that monster...I wanted them to kill each other and leave me alone. Instead I'm being thrown into this marriage with Rido while he is still after the Kuran princess. Kaname really outdid himself this time and as long as it benefits him and protects his precious Yuki he doesn't care. I've talked to him over and over but his response is the same." the pure-blood looked up to see mismatched us looking up at her, a smirk accompanying them. "You should make your family proud, even if they are dead." she repeated Kaname's cruel words, using his own voice as well.

Hana shifted uncomfortably at Kimiko's words "I hate it when you do that...You sound just like him." she chewed on her lip for a moment and continued to watch the crowd. "You can use this to your advantage Kimiko. Rido is old and with age comes power that you can find a way to use against everyone. Make him your slave and we'll see what Kaname has to say when you have Rido at your finger tips. Kaname can't handle fighting you and Rido at the same time, not when he has his fledgling Yuki to protect and not when you are a threat to her yourself. I've been putting much thought to this over the years but, by the way Kaname and every aristocrat treats you, I'm thinking they know something we don't. Maybe you are more of a threat to them than we imagined but, anyways, use your pure-blood charms to keep Rido entertained. Keep his focus on you and you alone, make him forget Yuki and Kaname along with everything else that can take his attention away from you."

"I can't use my pure-blood charms against Rido. I'm not strong enough to go against him and you know it." Kimiko could still feel Rido's gaze on her even after the pure-blood had left the room with Kaname moments before.

"Then use your womanly charms." Hana pushed Kimiko up against a marble pillar to block them both from view and rolled her eyes. "You ignore the fact that you are more than just a vampire with pure blood, Kimi. While you are with him forget about being a pure-blood and seduce him. Do it and maybe we will both come out of this alive."

Kimiko stared at her friend, understanding what she said and what she meant about Rido and using him. "The wedding is next week. I have yet to actually speak to Rido about it and that won't change since Kaname has taken it upon himself to do everything for me. All I know for now is that I get to live in the old Kuran mansion where Rido was born and I won't be allowed to leave unless Rido permits it." the pure-blood stopped speaking when the buzzing conversation in the room suddenly became whispers and the sound of a door opening and closing was the loudest sound in the room.

"Come." Hana gently pulled her friend back into view where they could both now clearly see the three Kuran pure-bloods in the middle of the ballroom. "Let the games begin."

It was a sight to see, the three Kurans speaking calmly to each other like nothing had ever happened. As though Rido had never murdered their parents and Yuki had always been a pure-blood and never turned a human. The way Rido looked at Yuki with such hunger was nothing new to Kimiko and changing that would be her focus from them on. It would all be a game to her until she was the last one standing, her family name respected amongst them all. She would be the one and only pure-blood princess. Kimiko clenched her jaw and bit her tongue once they began descending the stairs to join them, the scent of the three made her nauseous. That scent meant death to her. Where they went death was all that followed and nothing could ever change that.

* * *

 _ **Okay first chapter done. I may work on the next chapter soon and I do warn you that I will do plenty of time skips to keep the story going without it becoming repetitive and boring. Anyways, thank you so much for reading and I hope you continue to read as I update. Please leave a review and such. :)**_

 ** _~Masami Kuran (Addy)_**


End file.
